I will forever love you Inu Yasha
by YukinaKagomeSerena
Summary: Sequel to Kagome, Do you love me? Now Inu Yasha has responsibilites raising his kids and keeping them safe from harm. Kagome is nervous about it hoping nothing will come in their way


**When's the wedding?**

**By:YukinaKagomeSerena  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha But I do own Celestine and Elie (Not Elie from Rave Master)

* * *

**

A/N: You wanted a sequel here's your sequel! Woo! Don't know if this will be a long chapter. Maybe4 or 5chapters.

* * *

The day was setting Kagome was three months pregnant and she was showing a lot. Sango was three months pregnant she showed but not as much as Kagome was. "Why are you three and bigger than me?" Sango asked. "Inu Yasha told me that half demons come out faster than regular humans so in two more months I will be ready to have the pups," Kagome said. Sango crossed her arms. "Humph," Sango said. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Well if you want I can have Inu Yasha have sex with you," Kagome joked. Sango laughed. 

"Nah that's okay," Sango joking said back. Kagome braided Sango's black hair in a french braid and tied it with a ribbon. "Wow Sango you look incredible," Miroku said. Sango blushed and kissed Miroku. Inu Yasha rushing back to the group and scooped Kagome in his arms. "MOVE IT NOW!" Inu Yasha yelled. A demon was heading their way. "Kirara come!" Sango said. Kirara transformed. Inu Yasha had put Kagome on Kirara. Miroku helped Sango up as the boys stayed behind to fight. "Go to Kaeda's hut we will be there after we finish the demon," Miroku said. Sango and Kagome nodded. Kirara took Sango and Kagome to Kaeda's hut.

At Kaeda's hut Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome!" Shippo said. Kagome smiled. Kagome helped Kaeda. Sango sat inside the hut. "Dear Kagome please go sit down my child you are carrying pups and I don't want thee to injury thyself," Kaeda said. Kagome pushed her hair back between her ears. "No I am fine," Kagome said. "You heard her Kagome I will help her," Inu Yasha said. Inu Yasha and Miroku were walking back from their battle not a scar on them but they looked a bit tired. "Your back," Kagome smiled.

Kagome looked at her mate and she embraced him with a hug and kiss. Kagome sat down in the hut while Inu Yasha and Miroku moved logs and bricks around where Kaeda wanted them. At night fall Inu Yasha had Kagome in his arms as she slept and Miroku was sleeping beside his girlfriend. Miroku opened his eyes in the middle of the night thinking about how to ask Sango to marry him or if he would marry her.

Next day Sango woke up she sat up slowly and brushed her hair down with her hands. Miroku, and Inu Yasha were already up and they stood outside talking the beautiful sun shone brightly. Kagome was still asleep she was still tired. Sango stood up slowly and walked outside. "Good Morning," Sango said. Inu Yasha and Miroku turned to Sango's attention. "Good Morning," They said. Miroku walked up to Sango. "May I talk to you?" Miroku asked. Sango blinked. "Yes you may," Sango said. Miroku took Sango's hand and led her down the road a bit.

Miroku went to one knee. "Sango I know you think I am a hentai at times and probably think I am the biggest player, But Sango you're the one for me and always will be, I love you Sango please will you marry me?" Miroku asked. Sango was shocked she had tears forming in her eyes. "Yes I will marry you," Sango said. Miroku smiled and stood up and hugged Sango than kissed her deeply and full of passion. He would have swung her around but she's pregnant by him so he will just have to settle with a hug and a kiss.

Kagome finally awoken and walked half awake outside. "I'm hungry," Kagome said. Inu Yasha smiled at his beautiful mate that was still half asleep her hair was messy and she was in her pj's looking like a bum almost. "Kaeda is cooking breakfast right now," Inu Yasha said. Kagome grumbled and rubbed her stomach. Inu Yasha couldn't help but chuckle. "Sit!" Kagome said. Inu Yasha planted his face into the ground. "Ow! Why you do that?!" Inu Yasha yelled. Kagome crossed her arms in anger.

"Cause you laughed at me you never laugh at a pregnant lady," Kagome said. Inu Yasha got up and brushed himself off than hugged his mate. "I'm sorry your just so adorable in the morning," Inu Yasha said. Inu Yasha nuzzled at Kagome's neck which made her giggle. Kagome kissed Inu Yasha. "Two more months Inu Yasha than we will have a bundle of joy maybe two bundle of joys," Kagome said. Inu Yasha nodded. "It will be great to teach them to fight demons and I can teach them to hunt," Inu Yasha said. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha she couldn't help but smile. "But first they need to learn to crawl and walk and talk you know before papa can take them out," Kagome said. Inu Yasha nodded. "Hai," Inu Yasha said.

At night Kagome was laying down not feeling well she started to get a pain in her stomach. "Ow!" Kagome yelled. Inu Yasha turned to his mate concern. "Kagome are you all right?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome shook her head 'No'. Her face went a bit white as she started biting her bottom lip because the pain was so unbearable. Inu Yasha went outside of the hut and went to find Kaeda. "KAEDA!!" Inu Yasha yelled. Kaeda was fetching water with Shippo. "What is it Inu Yasha?" Kaeda asked. Inu Yasha's face was stern and full of concern. "It's Kagome she's in pain!" Inu Yasha said. Kaeda put the pail of water down and started to walk back to the hut.

Back at the hut Kagome was screaming in pain and tears flowing down her face. "Dear child you will be okay soon," Kaeda said. Kaeda mixed up some medicine for Kagome's pain. Inu Yasha held Kagome's hand looking at her. Kaeda gave Kagome the medicine that soothed her pain. Kagome stopped screaming in pain finally after thirty minutes. Kagome fell fast asleep. Inu Yasha covered up his mate with her sleeping bag and kissed her on her forehead. Inu Yasha soon fell fast asleep next to his mate.

Two months later at middle of the night. Kagome started screaming in pain and Inu Yasha held her hand. "WHY DID YOU EVER MAKE LOVE TO ME!!!" Kagome screamed. Inu Yasha looked at her like she was crazy. "Wasn't my fault you wanted to make love with me too!" Inu Yasha said. Sango and Kaeda rolled their eyes. "Out Inu Yasha," Sango said. Miroku took Inu Yasha out of the hut and they sat down not too far away. They could hear Kagome scream in pain and agony. "AHH! DAMN IT GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!!" Kagome screamed. Kagome face was in pain and she was breathing heavily trying to deliver the pups. "Come on push your almost done," Kaeda said. Kagome screamed loudly as she delivered her first pup and the pup's howl pierced through the night as it cried. Kagome breathed heavily with a smile on her face. "It's a girl," Kaeda said, "You got another one coming Kagome you can do it."

Inu Yasha heard his first pups cry and was happy to hear the sound. Kagome screamed again in and was shouting bad names at Inu Yasha. Once Kagome pushed her last push before falling backwards the pup cried as Kaeda got a hold of her head gently. Sango cleaned up the second pup. "They are both wonderful girls," Kaeda said. Kagome was panting hard as she got hold her two amazing pups. Sango exited and went to Miroku and Inu Yasha. "She had twins both girls Inu Yasha you may go see her now," Sango said. Inu Yasha jumped up and quickly dashed to his mate and bundle of joys.

"Inu Yasha look," Kagome said with a smile. Inu Yasha kneeled down next to his mate. "Wow are they really ours?" Inu Yasha said. Kagome nodded. "Our little miracles," Kagome said. Inu Yasha took one in his arms smiling at the bundle of joy. Kaeda smiled. "What are you going to name thy twins?" Kaeda asked. "Well this one I am holding she will be called Mitsu," Kagome said. "And let's name this one Michiko," Inu Yasha said. Kagome smiled at Inu Yasha. "Perfect names for them both," Kaeda said, "Now child you must rest after giving birth to those twins and I will help you when they wake up with their feeding and help show you to change their diapers." Kagome nodded. "Thanks," Kagome said. Kagome fell asleep after making a bed for her and Inu Yasha daughters.

It was a start of a new beginning and Inu Yasha and Kagome were gonna face it head on. They had two kids now and were more than grateful to have them now.

* * *

Next Chapter. Kagome and Inu Yasha's Wedding 

"Kagome my love I will love you forever till the day that I die," Inu Yasha said. Kagome had tears of joy in her eyes.

Please review


End file.
